Greed's Lullaby
by Kuromaru Getsuga
Summary: A fanfiction about my friends and my ocs. Really into RWBY right now!


Greed's Lullaby

~Chapter one House of Moon~

A large silvery circle loomed over the city streets.

Despite all the kaleidoscopic lights the stars were still visible tonight. The air was chilled and there were hints of white specks floating gracefully to the concrete floor. People were flooding the streets and sidewalks as I passed on through; heading for a small building hidden in the depths of the dark alleyways. It was one of the few places secluded away from the bright lights of the city. The door was wooden and ancient looking as if no one had touched it in years. I placed my hand on the silver knob; it was cold to the touch. Turning it slowly it made a load creaking sound.

I advanced forward a few steps and quickly memorized my surroundings. It was completely consumed in shadows with not a hint of any light source near by. Everything seemed behind the times and many pieces of furniture were caked with dust, and not the kind of DUST you use for fighting either. The more I walked the louder the floorboards creaked making it almost impossible to sneak around. The mold and musty smell nearly strangled me. I felt around searching with my hands instead of my eyes. "Can I help you young man?" I jumped at the sound of a sly masculine voice. "You know breaking and entering is against the law." The man emerged from the shadows only enough to reveal the bottom half of his face.

I took a small step back towards the exit. "The door was unlocked." I mumbled. The man threw back his head and laughed. "My boy, just because a bike is not on a chain does it mean you should just take it?" "That's a terrible analogy." I strained my eyes to get a good look at his face but my efforts were in vain. "Nevertheless you are still poking your nose into business that doesn't concern you, now then shall we discuss your punishment?" He curled his lips back into a twisted smile. "Punishment?" I didn't bother masking the confusion in my voice. He took a step forward so I could finally get a glimpse of his features. He was older than me, maybe in his twenties or so. He had slicked back black hair and blood red eyes. "Surely you didn't think you were going to get away with such intentions?" I snorted in response and said; "You don't exactly look like the most moral of men either."

The man smirked and pulled out an ordinary pistol. Instinctively I reached for Soul Ripper my high tech Bahk Nakh (Tiger claws). They attached to my wrists with two crisscrossed silver belts. The claws itself were a silvery color but the rest of the body was designed with black and blue markings. "Face it kid you're out of your league here—" Before he could finish the rest I landed a swift punch right on his right cheek sending him flying backwards a few feet, until he crashed into a wall. He stumbled back onto his feet and wiped the blood off of his face. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?" I shrugged in response and slashed forward, he sidestepped avoiding my claws with ease leaving me open for a kick to the gut. I doubled back holding my stomach.

He managed to sneak in a strong enough punch to send me flying out the door and into the alleyway. I groaned already seeing spots. The man held the pistol to my face and smirked. I was so disoriented that I had no way of getting up. _This is it _I thought to myself. Just as he was about to pull the trigger a red flash appeared and the next thing I knew the strange man was lying on the ground groaning in pain. I looked around frantically for the source despite my blurred vision. I could make out a smallish red figure standing in front of me with what looked like a scythe. At first gaze it looked like a crimson Grim Reaper but as my eyes adjusted the red silhouette turned into a girl. She wore a red hooded cloak that attached to her outfit with two cross pins, black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings. She also wore a belt with a silver rose design on it.

Her hair was dark with red streaks and her eyes were pure silver. I was utterly speechless, this man out one of the most wanted men in the world and here she just took him out with one simple strike. "He's not dead." She said smiling oddly. "What?" "I said he's not dead." She gestured to the man lying on the ground. "I didn't kill him." I glanced at the limp body off to my left and gave her a questioning look. "He's not I tell you don't give me that look you should be thanking me. Oh, I'm sorry my name is Ruby Rose." She grinned at me and awkwardly offered her hand to help me up. I stood up by myself rejecting her help silently. "My name is Synstrik Nightshade." She frowned a bit offended by my actions. "Ruby!" A voice called from the distance, Ruby looked over her shoulder. "Sorry I got to go nice meeting you!" with that she took off with unnatural speed. I rubbed my head trying to soothe the pain. _What just happened? _I pressed a small button on my belt and a holographic screen appeared showing the time. _It's getting late I should head back to the warehouse. _While walking home I spotted that Ruby girl again fighting some orange haired guy with a cigar. She looked like she had everything under control so I moved on until I accidently bumped shoulders with a stranger. I apologized softly but enough for him to hear.

The silver man starred down at me with golden yellow eyes and pushed up his glasses slightly. "It's all right, might you be Synstrik?" I tensed up at the mention of my name. "How did you…?" "I understand that you want to become a hunter." I nodded at him slowly. "I'm professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy the school for hunters and huntresses. I understand that you want to join my school? Consider it done just don't be late it starts tomorrow." Without letting me answer he disappeared. _Great more weirdoes, still this means I'm one step closer to my goal. _


End file.
